


Can I kiss you?

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun had always had some sort of mutual agreement that they could take out their need for affection on each other, so the question"Can I kiss you?" came out of nowhere.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> It's: short

Jaemin and Renjun had always had some sort of mutual agreement that they could take out their need for affection on each other, so the question  
"Can I kiss you?" came out of nowhere, shocking Renjun a bit. He put down his book and looked at the boy lying next to him, cuddling his side. Jaemin was watching him intently, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what?" he couldn't believe his ears.  
"Can I kiss you?" Jaemin repeated himself.  
Renjun put his book on the bedside table and shuffled downwards so he was face to face with his best friend.  
"I mean. Sure? But why ask? We've kissed before you know" Renjun scanned the other's face. He looked nervous.

"Because I really really like you Injunie" Renjun's eyes widened. He was stunned still.  
Jaemin smiled and got up, about to leave. The shorter of the two grabbed his wrist.  
"Where are you going you big idiot?" he asked, tightening his grip on the other's arm.  
"I though-"  
"Get back here and kiss me already" Renjun laughed.  
Jaemin was pulled back on the bed, stopping himself from completely crushing the older with his hands on either side of him.  
"Are you sure Injun?" he asked hesitantly.  
Renjun rolled his eyes and cupped the younger's face with his hands before connecting their lips.  


Jaemin broke the kiss first, his anxiety getting the better of him.  
"Renjun..what did this kiss mean to you?" he looked anywhere but the other, which was turning out to be quite a difficult task considering the awkward position they were in.  
"It meant that I really really like you too and now stop clowning around and kiss me again you attractive motherfucker."  
Jaemin burst out laughing before he connected their lips again, grinning.


End file.
